mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Notorious Windsor Gorilla
The Notorious Windsor Gorilla is the seventh episode of season four. Synopsis Windsor becomes famous. Plot After Adam Lyon paints Windsor T. Gorilla, the smart primate finds himself in the big time as he's now got fame! But Windsor might have to learn the hard way that fame can be all too fleeting. Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Orangutan *Captain Corporate *Carla Farulo *Mr. Mandrill (Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (As a Toy) *Mrs. Tusk (Mentioned) *Principal Pixiefrog's Mother (Mentioned) *Mrs. Lyon (Mentioned) *Margie Gorilla (Mentioned) Trivia *Mrs. Tusk is fired and rehired again over the course of this episode. *Adam has a liking for artwork. *In this episode, the school doesn't have an art class. However, in "Shiny Thing", a creative writing class was taught by Miss Loon. She taught a painting class in "Guano in 60 Seconds", and there was an unspecified drawing class in "Flesh Fur Fantasy". *It's a running gag for people to mistake Adam for a red-haired girl. *Corporate says Windsor could get a show on Cartoon Network, and a parody of the Theme Song, plays, for a show called "My Gym Partner's a Gorilla". **The line "Maybe even a hit TV series on Cartoon Network" would be the biggest fourth wall gag in the history of the series, referencing Cartoon Network, the channel that runs My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *First appearance of Carla Farulo. *The mothers of Windsor, Adam, and Principal Pixiefrog are all mentioned in the last two minutes of the episode. *This entire episode was all just Jake's dream. *'Billboard Gag:' Now Playing: Harry Otter and the Kettle of Fish. **Principal Pixiefrog also chastises the marquee company for treating his facility as more of a movie theater than a school. *'Credits Gag:' While Jake waits on the Toilet, random people take Adam's art, then someone take a toilet Jake was on, making a geyser burst under Jake. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the famous rapper, The Notorious B.I.G. *The billboard gag advertising a movie called "Harry Otter and the Kettle of Fish" is a reference to the Harry Potter book, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", which was later adapted into a film. *Adam's painting of Windsor is done in the style of Margaret Keane's unique Big Eyes Waifs. *Captain Corporate said "I am the very model of the modern middle management", which is a reference to The Pirates of Penzane, and the song, "I am the very model of a modern major general". *Principal Pixiefrog dresses as and imitates the mannerisms of James Lipton from Inside the Actors Studio, when interviewing Windsor. Pixiefrog asks one of the "10 Questions", this one being "What is your favorite naughty word?" to which Windsor responds with a loud gorilla noise, apparently considered a profanity. *Windsor's line of toys includes a tennis action figure with a Monica Seles sidekick. Monica Seles is a famous tennis player. *One of the tabloid magazines of Windsor gossips about a relationship between him and "J-Lo". Continuity *Third time Windsor is seen showing interest in female gorillas. The first two occasions were a brief interval from "Kerry to Dance?" and the entirety of "Gorilla My Dreams". *Windsor has a nightmare about Mr. Mandrill following him around, dressed as his mother, foreshadowing the events of "Mandrill of the House", wherein Mr. Mandrill and Margie Gorilla would start dating. Gallery Pixiefrog Bossing Warthog Around.png Adam Admires His Collection.png Adam Likes His Artsy Locker.png Adam's Locker Art 1.png Adam's Locker Art Part 2.png Jake's Butt Eyes.png Jake Eating Adam's Paintings.png Windsor Explains Art And Animals.png Slips Eating Adam's Art.png Slips Ate Art.png Slips Can't High Five.png Adam Convinces Pixiefrog to Start an Art Class.png The Kids in Art Class.png Jake Paint Smile.png The Art Teacher Doesn't Care.png Orangutan Typewriter.png Eating Art.png Bull Paints a Pretty Flower.png Orangutan Admires Ingrid's Art.png Big Eyes Painting of Windsor.png Orangutan Flips Out Over Canvas.png Painting in Corporate's Head.png Captain Corporate Introduces Himself.png Corporate Screams at Adam.png Windsor is Beautiful.png Corporate by Windsor's Side.png Adam's Gym Partner's a Gorilla.png WindZor Fame.png Windsor Looks Sharp.png Carla Interviews Windsor.png Adam Eating Sour Grapes.png Adam's Moisturizer.png The Audience of Windsor's Show.png WindZor Becomes a Brand Name.png Kids Playing With WindZor Toys.png Space Windsor.png Tennis Windsor.png Hornbill Toy.png Cahill Toyz.png Windsor Interview With Pixiefrog.png Unmotivated Adam.png Windsor's Maxed Out Habitat.png Windsor is Famous.png Windsor Magazines.png Windsor Throws a Celebrity Tantrum.png Corporate Freaking Out.png Zoomen Take Windsor Down.png Adam Cleans Out His Locker.png Adam's Art Show.png Windsor Beaten Up.png Mr. Mandrill Shame Chair.png Windsor Wakes Up Screaming.png Jake Wakes Up Screaming.png In the Bathroom.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Fantasy Sequence Episodes